This is forever
by minchedder
Summary: Monica and Chandler oneshot.  Set after 'tow the stripper cries'... just a light lovey fluffy story really. I suck at summaries, read please!


_This is set after TOW the stripper cries, Monica, Ross and Chandler' reaction to Ross and Monica' kiss._

It had been silent for a few minutes, Ross hadn't moved from the spot since they found that Ross and Rachel's first kiss was actually Ross and Monica's. Monica was perched on the edge of the sofa biting her nails and staring intently at the floor, Chandler was sat on the sofa near Monica looking between the siblings praying for someone to break the uneasy silence.

A few seconds later Chandler's prayers were answered as Ross spoke up and said "this never leaves this room, right?"

"Right" Monica and Chandler confirmed, desperate for no one else to hear the horrific tale.

"Good" Ross said, relieved and began to leave the apartment, he reached the door but turned around to speak again.

"This never happened" Ross told them both sternly, Monica nodded furiously.

"What never happened?" Chandler joked half-heartedly, Monica and Ross glared at him and he rolled his eyes.

Ross smiled awkwardly and left the apartment muttering something about mouthwash and head-ache tablets.

The door closed and Monica let out a long, loud breath.

Chandler looked around restlessly and tapped his hands on his knees trying to figure out something to say.

"Coffee?" Monica offered quietly, Chandler nodded and folded his arms and tapped his foot instead.

"Okay..." Monica said softly and stood up and walked over to the kitchen. She started making the coffee in silence listening to Chandler as he continued to tap his feet.

Monica finished the coffees and handed one to Chandler, he smiled appreciatively as he took the cup and took a small sip.

Monica placed her coffee on the coffee table making sure the mug was in the exact middle of the coaster.

"Are you okay?" Chandler asked Monica, getting fed up of the uncomfortable silence that had filled the room ever since Ross had left.

"Yeah" Monica lied.

Chandler raised his eyebrow in disbelief and Monica sighed again.

"No" she admitted glumly.

"It's okay Mon" Chandler said quietly, Monica shook her head.

"It's gross Chandler" Monica said and shuddered.

"Babe, it was 19 years ago" Chandler told her.

"Yeah... but still! Brothers and sisters don't kiss" Monica said stubbornly.

Chandler put his coffee down on the table and turned to Monica, taking her hands; Monica smiled at the gesture but shuddered again as she thought back to the convocation she had earlier.

"Mon... is that _all _that's wrong?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah... no" Monica said and looked away from Chandler.

"What's up sweetie?" Chandler asked Monica, growing increasingly worried.

"I can't say" Monica said "it's embarrassing"

"Please, tell me" Chandler begged his wife.

Monica took a deep breath "I thought it was you" she whispered quietly.

"Me?" Chandler said, not understanding at all.

"My midnight mystery kisser... I had a major crush on you and you were the only one else in the room..." Monica told Chandler, she bit her lip nervously and looked up at Chandler who was smiling gently at her.

"Mon..." Chandler sighed, everything suddenly making sense to him "you thought I was you're first kiss"

Monica nodded and blushed a bright shade of red "I thought it was so romantic. My first kiss was with my husband... but it was _Ross_"

"Oh Monica, come here" Chandler said and pulled Monica into a tight embrace.

"That would have been amazing, fantastic but..." Chandler said, wishing that he had kissed Monica that evening.

"I know" Monica said, tears swimming in her eyes.

"You know what though" Chandler said and cupped Monica's face in his "I may not of had my first kiss with you but I had my first perfect kiss with you"

Monica smiled and Chandler wiped away a tear from Monica's eyes.

"We may not have had our first kiss together but Monica we'll have our _last _kiss together and that's what matters Mon. You're the first person I've loved and will ever love... think about that instead. That was the past, this is forever!" Chandler said sweetly and kissed Monica gently on the mouth. Chandler pulled back and saw Monica was cry, but tears of happiness.

"You just get sweeter" Monica smiled at her husband.

"Like wine" Chandler said "it does get sweeter right?"

Monica laughed and kissed Chandler tenderly on the lips, Chandler kissed back harder and the kiss became more passionate.

"Thank-you" Monica said between hot kisses.

"You're welcome" Chandler grinned proudly and picked Monica up in his arms carried her to the bedroom leaving all the worries and embarrassment behind them.

Chandler was right... this was forever

_So, what d'ya think. Nice little one shot!_

_Please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
